


Предвкушение

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dark Theseus Scamander, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Ньют многое мог позволить своему брату, но у всего есть предел.





	Предвкушение

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: сомнофилия, игры с асфиксией, золотой дождь

Ньют медленно выныривал из дремоты. Глаза открывать ещё не хотелось, но что-то было не так, что-то требовало его срочного внимания — хотя, возможно, это просто отголоски снов, которые отказывались отпускать его так легко. Снов смутно приятных и не самых невинных.

Он ощутил мерные толчки, отдававшиеся во всём теле, и окончательно проснулся. Дёрнул головой, пытаясь оглянуться, но тут на бедро весомо легла рука, повела выше, до груди, и прихватила сосок.

— Тесей... — пробормотал Ньют.

— Тш-ш, тише. Спи.

Тёплое одеяло легло на плечи — будто подчиняясь чьей-то невидимой воле, — и Ньют смежил веки снова, привычно поднимая колени к животу. Так Тесею было удобнее.

Брат прижимался к нему всем телом и часто дышал в шею. Его бёдра мерно подавались то вперёд, то назад, и член, горячий и толстый, двигался внутри Ньюта — неспешно, в медленном темпе. Кажется, Ньют мог почувствовать головку, когда Тесей вытаскивал почти целиком, чтобы снова войти в него.

— Ты такой раскрытый, когда спишь. — Голос брата был необычно ласков. — Такой податливый. 

Ньют потянулся погладить себя, убрал на ощупь в полусне крайнюю плоть, проходясь по головке. Тесей начал ускоряться, и, сдвинувшись, он сменил угол — на самый удачный из всех. Ньют схватился за одеяло дрогнувшими руками, издавая стон.

Тут же Тесей лизнул шею, приник к плечу влажным поцелуем.

— В следующий раз использую _Ступефай_ , — сказал он со смешком. — Ты слишком быстро просыпаешься.

— Ты несерьёзно.

На самом деле Ньюту было почти всё равно. Одно только кололо: удовольствия ему так не получить.

— Возможно.

Стало жарко; Ньют облизал пересохшие губы, снова закрыл глаза, не переставая себя поглаживать. Свободной рукой он сбросил одеяло с плеч, а потом, подумав, избавился от него вовсе. Теперь Ньют, приподняв голову, мог видеть себя и Тесея, их влажные тела, двигающиеся в сумраке зимнего утра, согревающие друг друга древними как мир движениями.

— Мой сладкий младший брат, — бормотал Тесей, срываясь в быстрый темп. Его пальцы немилосердно сжали бедро, и Ньют охнул, старательно насаживаясь на член, вжимаясь спиной в Тесея. Плечо прихватили зубы, и Ньют ощутил жаркое дыхание брата.

Член вошёл на всю длину, и в этот же миг плечо ожгло укусом. Кончая, Тесей обхватил Ньюта, будто стараясь слиться с ним в одно целое; руки зажали нос и рот, легли на горло, и Ньют судорожно попытался вдохнуть. Чёрные точки заплясали перед глазами, сознание уплывало, теряясь в водоровороте из предоргазменных ощущений и кислородного голодания. 

Тут хватка исчезла; Ньют с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью и часто задышал, в ту же секунду изливаясь спермой. Воздух был сладким, как обожаемые Ньютом мурчащие леденцы, а член брата всё ещё распирал изнутри, и это было слишком хорошо, чтобы сдерживаться. Ньют додрочил себе, пачкая простыни вязкой спермой.

Он был весь мокрый от пота; Тесей сзади лизнул шею, повёл по ней зубами, слабо прикусывая плечи.

— Плохо держишься, — сказал он небрежно. — Придётся тебя больше тренировать.

— Как захочешь, брат.

В горле словно пожар прошёл, и Ньют закашлялся, приникая к подушке. Ладонь потрепала его по голове.

— Насколько рано сейчас? — спросил Ньют хрипло.

— Пока не время кормёжки твоего зверинца. Лежи.

Тесей обнял за талию и снова придвинулся вплотную.

— Я хочу отлить, — вдруг пробормотал он в самое ухо. — Но мне совсем не хочется вставать. И знаешь, что я сделаю?

— Можешь делать со мной что угодно, — послушно шепнул Ньют, поворачивая голову на голос. Выпрямленные колени он снова поднял выше и помог Тесею вогнать теперь уже мягкий член глубже в его тело.

Ньют обожал это чувство, эту приятную боль; он обожал, когда брат был в нём. Ему казалось, что в эти минуты они были не просто вместе — то было настоящее единение, невозможное в жизни других людей, других братьев и сестёр. Только они с Тесеем могут говорить об истинной близости, остальные же, как считал Тесей, были не более чем бесхребетными глизнями.

Брат устроился сзади удобнее и сжал плечо. Он не начал сразу и, бормоча что-то, гладил Ньюта по бокам, по бёдрам, приласкал его член быстрыми движениями пальцев. Редкая Тесеева ласка воспринималась подарком, и Ньют тихо засмеялся, ловя пальцы и прижимая их к животу. 

Наконец Тесей замер и приник лбом к спине, издавая вздох облегчения. Внутрь Ньюта брызнула тугая струя, тёплая жидкость начала сочиться наружу, стекая по бёдрам, простыня постепенно намокала. Тесей, похоже, долго терпел, в нём было много, но Ньют был готов принять в себя всё. Без одеяла прохлада комнаты давала о себе знать, но теперь влажное тепло согрело бёдра, а Тесей довольно замычал, рассеянно гладя живот Ньюта.

Собственное желание облегчиться тоже дало о себе знать, подстёгиваемое звуками брызжущих капель, и Ньют решил: если и он сейчас... Тесей всё равно не заметит. И Ньют прикрыл глаза, отпуская контроль над собой, позволяя просочиться первым каплям, упавшим на уже совершенно мокрую простыню под ним. Он напряг живот, превращая капли в тоненькую струйку. Та потекла непрерывно по коже — ни с чем не сравнимое чувство облегчения и одновременно приятного мокрого тепла. Ни одно животное не стало бы так делать — мочиться в собственную постель, но человек, и Ньют знал это как никто, способен и на большие странности.

Мерлин, как хорошо... 

Он позволил себе расслабиться полностью, и струя окрепла, ударила по ткани с громким звуком. Вдруг пальцы Тесея возникли на члене и сжали.

Ньют испуганно прервался, осознавая: брат уже закончил. Из Ньюта снизу продолжало течь, но лишь потому, что внутри он был полон под завязку, и член Тесея плохо помогал удерживать барьер.

— Я тебе не разрешал, — сказал Тесей с мягкой угрозой. Ньют сглотнул саднящим горлом, очень желая закончить начатое.

— Тесей... пожалуйста.

Брат довольно хмыкнул.

— Какой ты мокрый... и грязный, — шептал он, водя руками по бёдрам, по влажным яичкам, и прижал пальцы к отверстию, из которого ещё текло. — Попроси меня снова.

— Прошу тебя... — Ньют смотрел, как ладонь сжалась вокруг его члена. — Дай мне...

— Продолжай.

Кажется, Тесей не хотел выпускать его, и Ньют попытался отрешиться от ощущения чужих пальцев на члене. Он прикрыл глаза снова, расслабляясь, возобновляя процесс. Из члена закапало, и на бёдра легла тяжесть — Тесей, перегнувшись, смотрел. Ньют ощущал себя беззащитным, позволяя глядеть на себя во время этого интимного действия — ещё беззащитнее, чем обычно. Будто брат не облегчался только что в него, и всё это безобразие на кровати — дело рук самого Ньюта, который не сдержал свои порывы.

Простыни остывали, становясь холоднее, матрас совсем промок, и Ньют как будто лежал в луже, но почему-то ему было невыразимо приятно — да, они с Тесеем теперь были совершенно грязными, они позволили себе то, что уже пару сотен лет не позволял себе ни один здравомыслящий маг, но порой стоит отпустить все условности и сделать что-нибудь запретное. Например, поиметь брата во сне — почему бы и нет?..

Это не так уж и неприятно. Не более, чем иные придумки Тесея.

С тихим выдохом Ньют выдавил из себя последние капли и перевернулся на живот, вжимаясь в мокрую простыню. Член Тесея выскользнул из отверстия, и Ньют расставил ноги шире, приподнимаясь на локтях, позволяя горячей жидкости вытекать наружу.

Тесей с явным удовольствием смотрел, как он прогибается в спине, как струйки стекают по ногам. 

— Я так тебя растрахал, что ты не можешь удержать в себе? 

— Ты можешь вставить в меня пробку.

Тесей покачал головой, огладил ягодицу.

— Обойдёмся. Заканчивай, убирайся, и вместе пойдём в твой подвал. Кажется, мне понадобится пикирующий злыдень.

Ньют опять лёг на бок, потёрся головой о брата.

— Зелье забвения?

— Оно самое.

— Надеюсь, испытывать не на мне будешь?

Тесей поднял брови. Ньют не видел, но мог это представить.

— А у тебя есть плохие воспоминания? Ещё скажи — связанные со мной.

— Нет, — ответил Ньют. — Конечно же нет.

И потянулся за палочкой, не оборачиваясь на брата. Разумеется, он лукавил, но Тесею необязательно об этом знать. Пусть думает, что всё замечательно. А пока Ньют продолжит прятать в потайном отсеке чемодана магические наручники, огромные дилдо и феромоны гиппогрифа. Небольшой сюрприз для Тесея, ждущий своего часа.

Ньют взмахнул палочкой, возвращая постель к первоначальному виду, и незаметно закусил в предвкушении губу.


End file.
